Corsets and Training Wheels
by TheUSofCalzona
Summary: Arizona is a much a bigger fan of birthdays when they aren't her own as Callie is about it find out. Season 6 Story


A/N - Had this on my LJ and wanted to bring it over!

Cowritten with walking_weapon

* * *

"I have a problem." Arizona says, her voice a whisper as she creeps up beside Teddy. "And since you are my best friend you have to help me."

"Um...ok." Teddy says, glancing around awkwardly.

"Callie's birthday is tonight." Arizona blushes, a little grin on her face. "And I bought a corset and I can't lace it up on my own." She whispers so quietly she's not even sure Teddy could hear her.

"What? Oh. Oh!" Teddy says, her eyebrows rising in understanding. "And you want my help?"

"You're my best friend." Arizona says hesitantly, a little worried Teddy doesn't feel the same.

"When and where?" Teddy asks, cracking a wry smile.

"Be at the apartment at say 6? I'm making Callie dinner and then . . ." Arizona stops talking and gets a grin on her face.

"Stop right there I don't want to know." Teddy says holding up her hands. "I'm off at 5 so barring an emergency I'll be there."

"Awesome." Arizona grins a little bigger. "If you ever need a favor I'm in." She says, kicking out a wheel and gliding off.

"Hey Ari." Callie sighs tiredly as she comes up to her girlfriend near the end of the blonde's shift.

"Hey you." Arizona smiles, her entire face lighting up at the sight of her lover. "I need you to go to Mark's when you get off your shift and take an hour nap." Arizona says, totally meaning it.

"What? Why?" Callie asks in surprise.

"Because today is your birthday so tonight you and I are doing something nice and I don't want all my hard work to be ruined when you want to go to bed at 10." Arizona says all in one long breath.

"Oh, well why didn't you say so." Callie grins. "But wait, I thought you didn't do birthday's. They're just days like any other days." She says in confusion, echoing Arizona's words.

"You love birthdays. So now I love birthdays. At least your birthday." Arizona tells her, standing as close to her as she would at work.

"I love you." Callie says softly, looking at Arizona dreamily. "I mean you really are awesome."

"Thank you. I love you too." Arizona smiles, giving Callie a quick peck. "So, go to Mark's and sleep for an hour. He is going to be there and he even has the dress you're putting on all ready for you. Then at 7 PM on the dot come to the apartment." She announces happily, bouncing up and down a little.

"Yes ma'am." Callie smiles, watching lovingly as Arizona skates away. She honestly has no idea what the blonde has planned, she pretty much expected her birthday to go by unremarked and she was ok with that. Apparently Arizona has other plans and she can only hope those plans involve sexy time.

Arizona was in the kitchen, one of Callie's favorite dinners, stuffed chicken breasts and baked rice, almost done cooking. The wine chilling, she had a cake made for Callie in the shape of a femur, her favor bone that was ready and waiting to be eaten. She was naked, a robe on as she waited for teddy so she could get dressed. All in all she was pretty sure she had all her bases to make this one hell of a night.

"I'm not Callie." Teddy calls as she knocks and then opens the door, a hand covering her eyes.

"Hey come in." Arizona calls as she double checks everything in the kitchen again. "I made stuffed chicken breasts, saffron rice, cranberry sauce and got a bottle of the $1,200 wine Callie loves. I bought a corset and a thong that I can wear seamlessly under a sexy dress and I did my hair and make up." Arizona lists off to Teddy, grinning as she does so.

"Ok, I'm kind of wishing I was Callie right now." Teddy chuckles.

Arizona giggles a little as she walks into the bedroom. Dropping her robe off, leaving her in only a tiny thong, she quickly puts the corset on and turns so Teddy can tie it.

"Nice and tight please." Arizona requests.

"There is something so wrong about this." Teddy mutters as she sets to work. "I mean I'm doing all this work and I won't even get laid at the end of it all."

"Oh about getting you laid." Arizona grins a little. "My cousin Jason is moving here to teach Military history at WU, I think you two should go on a date."

"A date date? Or another shopping trip for a candy bar?" Teddy questions.

"A date date." Arizona laughs, turning around and taking a look at herself in the mirror. "He was in the military, like every other man in my family, for 8 years. He is polite, charming, funny and perfect for you."

"Well maybe you and Torres can double date with us to break the ice?" Teddy suggests.

"Callie always says she wants to meet my family members. And Jason is my favorite cousin." Arizona muses as she starts to get dressed.

"There you go then. Give me a heads up before he gets into town and we can match our schedules." Teddy says with a small smile.

"Awesome." Arizona cheers. "Ok, so how do I look?" She asks after finishing slipping the little back dress on and heels she picked out.

"Like sex on wheels." Teddy smirks.

"Awesome." Arizona giggles again. "I kinda wanna get laid tonight." She says conspiratorially.

"I kinda think you're gonna." Teddy giggles back.

"So go home, drink a beer and read a trashy book. Jason will be here in two weeks I think." Arizona says as she walks Teddy to the front door.

"Sounds like a plan." Teddy laughs. "Have a good night." She calls over her shoulder as she walks away.

Arizona had all the lights off in the apartment, a ton of candles lit and soft music playing in the background. Glancing at the clock she quickly plates the food, making sure everything is just right.

"Perfect." She whispers just as the door creaks open slowly.

"Hey baby, you picked out a hell of a dress." Callie says as she opens the door. "Ariz...oh wow."

"Happy 34th birthday." Arizona says as she turns around and gives Callie her sexiest smile.

"You did all this for me?" Callie asks in awe.

"It's nothing really. A little cooking, a little make up, nothing really." Arizona blushes as she steps forward and kisses Callie deeply.

"Nothing? It's way more than nothing baby. I mean, you don't cook." Callie smiles, laughing softly.

"I can cook I just don't do it often." Arizona blushes a little bit, her hand moving over Callie's jaw.

"It's amazing baby, thank you." Callie whispers, turning her head to kiss Arizona's palm.

"Do you want to eat first or do gifts first?" Arizona asks, smiling at her lover. She had three gifts for Callie and she knew she'd love them all. Or at least she really hoped she did.

"Uh...I'm pretty hungry, I was run off me feet today and missed lunch." Callie says, blushing a bit as her stomach chooses that moment to growl.

Arizona chuckles a little as she walks over to the table and pulls out Callie's chair for her.

"M'Lady." She says softly, bowing her head toward Callie. She watches in amusement as Callie smiles bashfully and walks over to sit down.

"What do you think of my cooking?" Arizona asks after eating their meal in relative silence for a few minutes.

"It's great. Are you sure you cooked this?" Callie teases.

"Hey." Arizona pouts. "I am a very good cook. Just because I don't do it often." She says, taking a bite of her chicken as she runs her leg against Callie's.

"Why don't you?" Callie asks, inhaling sharply from Arizona's caress.

"Because you cook for me and I enjoy it." Arizona smiles as she see what she's doing to Callie.

"Good thing I enjoy cooking for you then." Callie grins.

After dinner and cake Arizona pulls Callie to the couch where her three gifts are sitting on the coffee table. Sitting down beside her lover she nearly vibrate with excitement as anticipates Callie's reaction.

"Open this one first." Arizona smiles as she hands Callie a small box. Inside is a photo album with their dating history.

"Baby this amazing." Callie grins as she flips through the album, marveling at the many candid shots, quite a few of which she's never seen before.

"I wrote something under each of the photos." Arizona points out, giving Callie a smile as she takes in her approving reaction.

"This so cool." Callie says, leaning in to steal a kiss. As they pull apart Arizona passes her the second package, and envelope containing two tickets to Spain.

"Are...are these..." Callie stammers, glancing between the tickets and Arizona with wide eyes.

"Plane tickets to Spain." Arizona smiles at she looks at her girlfriend's stunned expression. "They are a 1 year ticket so that we can go once we figure out when we can get time."

"This is awesome. You're awesome." Callie whispers.

"Now it's time for the big gift." Arizona says shyly, taking a deep breath as she reaches for the last box.

"There's more?" Callie asks in shock.

"One more." Arizona nods picking up a small box and taking Callie's hand in hers. "This is not an engagement ring but it is a ring I want you to wear." She explains as she gives Callie the box.

"A ring?" Callie gasps, taking the box in her shaking hands. Arizona nods as she looks at Callie anxiously, trying to gauge her reaction.

"I don't think we're ready for engagement rings and wedding dresses. But maybe a promise ring?" Arizona squeaks out hopefully.

"Like an engagement ring with training wheels?" Callie says as she opens the box.

"Like an engagement ring with training wheels." Arizona laughs, looking at Callie's face as she takes in the ring.

"What, you're rubbing off on me." Callie mutters, blushing.

Taking the ring from the box Arizona slowly slips it on Callie's finger and looks at it for a moment to take in the amazing sight of the woman she loves wearing a ring she put there. Taking the second ring that's under the holder she gives it to Callie to put on her.

"I love you so much. And this has been the most amazing birthday ever." Callie whispers as she slips the ring on.

Standing up Arizona reaches around and finds the zipper of her dress, swiftly lowering it and letting her dress fall to the floor.

"The night isn't over yet." Arizona says huskily as she gives Callie a 'come and do me' smile.

"Oh...my...god...I...you..." Callie stammers, eyes wide and jaw open. Just when she thought this night couldn't get any better.

"I'll even leave the heels on while we do it if you want." Arizona says coyly.

"Yes please." Callie murmurs, swallowing hard.

"Come on let's take this to the bedroom." Arizona says as she holds out her hand, smirking as she catches Callie looking at her breasts.

"Bedroom. Right." Callie mutters as she dazedly takes Arizona's hand and lets herself be pulled her to her feet and down the hall.

Once in the bedroom Arizona walks over to the bed and stops by the edge, turning around to face Callie. Slowly she runs her hands over her body until they come to rest on the ties fro the corset. Shooting Callie a smoky look as undoes the corset and lets it fall to the floor. Next she pulls her panties slowly down her kegs, being sure to arch and bend just so. Once she's naked she crawls onto the bed and lies down, heels still on and legs wide.

"Fuck." Callie gulps, licking her suddenly dry lips.

"You look thirsty, want a drink?" Arizona asks as she dips her fingers into her folds.

"Yeah." Callie says breathily, her heart skipping a beat as Arizona brings her fingers up to her lips.

"Calliope we have been having sex for a year, would you get over here and fuck me already?" Arizona asks in a huff.

"I don't think I'll ever get used to you being all mine." Callie says simply as she quickly strips down and crawls onto the bed.

Wasting no time Arizona tangle her hands in Callie's hair and pull her into a heated kiss as she settles between her legs.

"I want you to always look at me like this." Arizona murmurs.

"Like I want to eat you alive? Or like I want to love you for the rest of my life?" Callie gasps as Arizona rolls her hips against her.

"Both" Arizona groans as her folds touch Callie's in the most delicious way. "I want you to take me like this. Humping each other like the horny teenagers we are." She demands breathlessly.

"Oh god." Callie groans, propping herself up on her elbows to give her a better angle. "You're the only one who's even gotten me this fucking turned on. You're the only one who can get to me like this." She grunts.

Arizona whimpers as she shifts to get more friction, locking her legs behind Callie's back, the heels she's still wearing sliding against Callie's already slick skin. She' never been able to get off this way for anyone but Callie and it still amazed her that there were times when this was all it took with the brunette. She growls as Callie palms one of her breasts, squeezing with just the right amount of purpose.

"Oh Calliope I'm there baby, just a little more." Arizona begs shamelessly.

"You're so hot. So fucking sexy." Callie murmurs, rolling her hips so their clits slide together and pinching the nipple in her hand.

"Oh Calllllllllliope." Arizona groans as she comes hard, arching against Callie as she does. Shifting, she presses hard against Callie, hoping she'll come too.

"Oh Jesus." Callie moans deeply, jerking her hips as her body spasms through the most powerful orgasm she can ever remember having.

Arizona and Callie lay tangled together after it's all over as they slowly come down from their highs.

"Callie?" Arizona pants softly, fumbling to take her lover's hand

"Mmm..." Callie hums, not able to muster the energy for much else.

"Love you." Arizona mutters as she falls asleep, perfectly content to be naked in Callie's embrace.

"Love you too." Callie mutters, tugging feebly at the covers. "Best birthday ever." She sighs as she too drifts off.


End file.
